


Furious Fellowship

by akahime4



Series: A Shot in the Dark [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Snarky Beorn, Traditional Art, bards there too, shot in the dark fanart, snarky tauriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a scene in A Shot in the Dark. Tauriel and Bard duking it out in the wilderness, mano-a-womano!… Umm, right. Anyway, they don’t actually fight, per say, but they do bicker like a married couple. Bilbo and Beorn observe silently in the distance and plan to stay that way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furious Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



>   
> 
> 
> Taken from a scene in A Shot in the Dark. Tauriel and Bard duking it out in the wilderness,  ~~mano-a-womano!~~ … Umm, right. Anyway, they don’t actually  _fight,_ per say, but they do bicker like a married couple. Bilbo and Beorn observe silently in the distance and plan to stay that way! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/634290/chapters/1150509)  
> [archiveofourown.org/works/6342…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/634290/chapters/1150509)
> 
>  
> 
> and tumblr  [www.tumblr.com/dashboard](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)  
> 


End file.
